YUGIOH Cast Goes On Wacky Taping
by haruka-kinns
Summary: Yami is a pissy actor Yugi is sentimental, Seto is a mothers boy, Bakura is psychotic, and Marik a Genius?And Mokuba is the director? hey whats going on?....RxR no flames Rated T for Safety
1. Chapter 1

**HAruka:Hi me again doing another story just want to try something new LOL.......So hope you like it WARNING: ANZU BASHING IN THE LATER CHAPTER

* * *

  
summary: Yami is a pissy actor Yugi is sentimental, Seto is a mothers boy, Bakura is psychotic, and Marik a Genius???And mokuba is the director??? whats going on??  
** **YUGIOh CAST GOES ON WACKY TAPING**  
Our favorite cast of Yugioh is on taping today. Yami is reading his scripts then he yelled

Yami: what the hell is this you gonna make me wear a tunic???Are you mad LETS START!!!!

Mokuba: (rolls eyes) Atleast Yami is in the good mood..........Ok get to your positions now!! (he screams no one moves )......GET TO YOUR POSITION OR ALL OF YOU ARE FIRED!!!!!

(every one ran to their places except MArik

Mokuba: you aint going to your place???

Marik: hey I'll go if you answered correctly my question (Mokuba smirked)

Mokuba: fine shoot it....

Marik: can you Find the range of that arrow that man is holding when he leave the bow at 50 m/s at an angle of 40 degree above the horizontal. What is the maximum height reached by the give me the time of flight of the arrow.

Mokuba: your kiddin right?

Marik: NO how can I be kidding at these questions

Mokuba: really then what is the purpose of asking me that

Marik: Coz im a genius!!!!HAHHAHAHAHHA( with that he sat again and answered his own question meanwhile a scream of girls was heard Yami came out of the dressing room wearing a tunic and a long cape with all his jewelries(just imagine his costume in memory world))

Mokuba: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING FOR.....AAHHHHHH(every one looks at Mokuba) YAMI WHY ARE YOU SO (censored) HOT.

Yami: why I cant help it...its not my fault that im sooo HOott

Mokuba: (sighs) Every body get back to work(sighs again) Gosh im surrounded by a tons of idiots

MOMMY PEGASUS MOMMY PEGASUS!!!! a deep high pitch voice was heard every one look at the source Seto KAiba

Pegasus: yes sweety

KAiba: my back is perspiring put me a towel

Pegasus; shure hon

Mokuba: hey its time for work now

Seto; I cant get back to work I havent drink my milk yet

Mokuba: you can drink it after the taping

Seto: no mommy look(seto pointed to Mokuba with a teary eyes)

Pegasus: How dare you----(he was cut off by a scream)

Bakura: give me back my super expensive extrordinary amazing beautiful cellphone!!! Yugi give it back

Yugi: no until you say sorry

Bakura: what you kiddin why should I

Yugi: really so lets see this(Yugi throw the cellphone into the air Everybody gasp and their mouth hanging open looking at the direction of the phone)

Bakura:(slow motion activate click) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(BAkura ran to the phone into a slow motion style everybody still hangs their mouth open with saliva flowing(ewww) OOOOOOOOOOO(after 30 minutes every body was back to normal except bakura who is still running for the cellphone)OOOOOOOOOO

after one hour  
Mokuba: not over yet(he came out after eating his 15 plates of dish)

YAmi: nope emptying his 20th Soda

Mokuba: Im still hungry

Yami: what still hungry;.....gosh Mokie Your worst than Joey(Yami said looking at Joey who is eating his 16th plate of spaghetti) guesss im wrong

Anzu: YAmi honey Im here did you miss me

Yami: no and never will (and as Anzu was lunging towards him he lifted his fist causing to hit Anzu and make her fly anime style)

Anzu: wooooaaaahhhhhhhhh(she came flying upwards)

Bakura: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yami: STILL NOT OVER HIS BEEN LIKE THAT FOR THREE HOURS.....Hey The one whose typing can you please deactivate the super slow motion

Me: sure(click)

THUG A thug was heard when Bakura falls after deactivating the slow motion he sit up straight and look at the sky(wwwoooooosssssshhhh) his cellphone is falling

Bakura: my phone(fiesta band came the background sound then TsHUG his cellphone hit his face the band suddenly slows)My phone NOOOOo its broken ohhh my mighty Ra please revive my phone(he suddenly stares at everyone )who did this (he angrily growled every one hide some inside the trash can under the table the bottles and others behind Yamis own pyramid of cans

Seto: MOMMY HELP A PSYCHOTIC MAN IS HERE HELP

Pegasus: dont worry hopey im here(then peagsus give him a bottle of milk)

Bakura; You did this....(BAkura said to Yami angrily)

Yami: no nothing to do with that(bakura hit Yamis Pyramid which falls dramaticallY)

Yami: how dare you ruin my awesome pyramid(Yami growled and then fire surrounded him)

Bakura: o-ohh wrong person to hit gotta go(BAkura runs dodging the fires Yami was throwing at him.

* * *

** HAruka: hi finished here not that so wacky but I can use some helpand it would be great if so by you read this nonsense fic of mine who just happened to pop up in my head the go and review just click the pretty review button thanks ohh by the way THE ANSWER TO MARIK'S QUESTION IS height= 52.65m time=6.56s Range is 251.26m how??just solve it LOL (^_^) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Haruka: Hi again woooo got a brain freeze midterm is coming...(sighs)  
Yami: Hi Im back as well its ok Haruka were here for you  
Haruka: I dont own anything WARNING CHARACTER IDIOTISM is there a word like that)  


* * *

AFTER THE DAY YESTERDAY SO THAT MEANS TODAY**

Mokuba: good morning every one I hope you got a good sleep last night(looks at everyone who are snoring) WHAT THE----(everyone stands up)

Everyone: GOOD MORNING DIRECTOR MOKIE WERE GLAD TO SEE YOU(everyone greeted in grader style

Mokuba: (smiles warmly) good morning too chil--- (grows eyes) what!! all of you are supposed to work not sleep

Crew one: we are supposed to sleep direck

Mokuba: and why is that

Crew two: cause its still 12 in the midnight (MOkuba look at his watch eyes dropping anime style)

Mokuba: yeah right heheehe----i---uhhh gotta sleep bye

Everyone: BYE!!!!(they said waving their hands after assuring that mokuba is out of sight the Major characters came out of the hiding place

Yami: did it work?(every one nodds like dogs)

Bakura: then its time for party(every one cheered then a song of Macarena was heard all over the place...until someone came out of the door everyone pretends to be asleep)

Mokuba; did I just heard party song(stares at the sleeping figures) I must have been to tired (yawns)

Seto: MOMMY EVIL MoNSTER IS GONe

] Everyone: hoorayyyyyyyy( party starts again.... mokuba entered the room again)

Mokuba: are you having a party(everyone still asleeps)

Mokuba:guess im too sleepy

Malik: hes gone!!!hesgone!!!!!!!!weeeeeeeeee Marik! Baku! Yams! he's out (Everybody starts to dance mokuba looks again in to the people who are asleep)

Mokuba: what the---(he was cut off by a walking Ryou and Yugi with party drinks)what are you holding?

Yugi: drinks what else?

Mokuba: well I can see that but hey is that a punch??(Ryou and Yugi nodds) so there's a party going on here(the two nodded)

Yugi: So why are you here you are not invited(Mokuba looks at him teary eyed)

Mokuba: Im-Im not invited(he said sniffing

Ryou: yeah so you should get out here(Mokuba turns to the door and started to walk when something hits him)

Mokuba: hey what am I doing (then he shouts) EVERYBODY GET OUT OF YOUR HIDING PLACE OR ALL OF YOU ARE FIRED!!!!(every body gets out of their hiding place and ran like mad dogs)

Yami: awww you ruin the pretty party...

Bakura: Yeah your so Kj

Mokuba: no Im not

Bakura: Are too

Mokuba: are not

Bakura: are too

Mokuba: are not

Bakura: are too

Mokuba; are not

Marik: both of you quiet can you just answer my question the one ho answered correctly is the most genius of all genius

Bakura: Ill answer!!!

Mokuba: No i will

YAmi: both of you will answer

Mokuba and Bakura: Fine

Marik: Kay so here it is(drumrolls) what is the product of 1x2?(everybody stared at them wide eyes and falls down anime style)

BAkura: uhhhhh????

Mokuba: its a---a---(counts on his hands)

Yami: (walks away slowly holding his tenth soda)

Anzu: YAMI!!!!!!!!!(anzu came running to Yami which made his soda drop)Uhhh---ohhh sorry I didn't mean it....(she looks at a very angry Yami who just begin to have fire surrounded him)

YAmi: you---you--you spill my super diet soda(he hit Anzu which make her fly again anime style)

Ryou and Yugi: GUYSSSSSSS!!!!(upon hearing Yugi's Voice YAmi looks at him)

YAmi: yes yugi do you need anything

Yugi: look we just found something important(upon hearing important Mokuba and Bakura who is still counting using both hands and feet look at them)

Mokuba:whats important

Yugi: we just found out that ----

Everybody: that---

Yugi: that----

Everybody: that----

Seto: just spill it out walking pineapple(Yugi glared at him)MOMMY!!!(seto called his mommy)

Pegasus: Yes honey(holding a big bottle of milk....upon seeing Seto grabs and suck it)

Everybody:TTTTTHHHHAAAATTTT( everybody said with their jaws reaching the ground)

Yugi: that----

Malik: okay thats it spill it out

Yugi: that to create exams for studendts you need 15 trees to be cut ( everybody retrieve their jaws and stares at him dumbfounded)

Bakura; and what is that supposed to mean

Yami: YUGI YOURE so brilliant

Bakura: whats so brilliant

Yami: it meanswe should help save the trees

Mokuba: By

YAmi: SAY NO TO EXAMS (everybody stares at him then cheered fiesta song now playing everybody dancing)(everybody and the music stop when they heard thunder and sees lightning)

Yami: uhhh mokie is this one of your effects??

Mokuba: no(then it was raining ACORNS everybody runs Joey and Seto pull out a umbrella and joined their arms and start skipping with the tune of NEW YORK)

Bakura: ohhhhhh---nooooooo its the end of the world(then a Acorn hit him in the head)

Yami: Yugi stay with me( Yugi runs to him.....then he realize something)HARUKA!!!!HARUKA!!!

Me: yeah

YAmi: did you cause this

Me: YUp

Marik:you trying to kill us

Me: uhhh no---but the Domino principal ask me for it

Ryou: why

Me: cause youre trying to plan a srike for NO EXAMS

Bakura: what!!!!! were not trying to do that though it would be awesome nice

Me : well--uhhh----gotta go!!!(slips away typing was heard and in a click everything went back to normal.....MArik,Bakura,Mokuba started counting again....Yami holding his favorite soda and Anzu came rushing again Seto and Joey starts picking and counting acorns)

Seto and Joey: one little two little three little acorns four little five little six little acorns---

Mokuba: if 9x9 is 81 then what is 1x2?

Bakura: 1----2----uhhhh whats next to two???

Anzu: YAAAAMIII oooffff ( she was hit again and fly anime style again)

Yugi: hmmm im thirsty(yami runs to him and give him a soda)

Yami: here Yugi

Yugi: uhhh thanks

Seto and Joey: TEN THOUSAND LITTLE ACORNS(everybody claps throws confetti and pary poppers and FIRE WORKS the two bowed) thank you thank you

* * *

Haruka: gotta end here weee sorry for the idiotism......for the acorns when I typed this I just finished watching Ice Age 2 well Im sixteen yeah yeah but I like it LOL its just so funny so that means the whole chapter is inspired by ICE AGE weeeeeeeeee  
Yami: review 


	3. Chapter 3

**Haruka: little hi little ho......naaa aaa Im not watching stuart little but I find that line amusing LOL  
Yami: hey......were back  
Yugi: yeah....and haruka is now swinging cause she's absorbed by the song White Horse by Tailor swift  
Yami: just a little while ago she was listening to Thousand Miles then she goes also emo and listen to paramore  
Haruka: its none of your bussiness Yami....ohhh yugi would you be kind to state the disclaimer  
Yugi: of course she doesnt own Yugioh  
WARNING CHARACTER IDIOTISM AGAIN

* * *

AFTER A WEEK**  
Mokuba: (looking at nowhere with his hand on his chin...then he fall down when something big hit him) OOOUUUCCHH!!!!!!

Crew one: Sorry direck I have to ready the set (the crew said holding a throne sit )

Mokuba: ready for a set (Mokuba thought then he realize something) YYYYYAAAAAAYYYYYY (he cheered making everyone look at him)

Seto: MOMMY!!! MOMMY DIRECTOR MOKIE IS INSANE

Pegasus; dont worry sweety here( peagasus handed him a big bottle of milk and Seto greedily suck it)

Marik: uhhhh Mokuba you Okay(mokuba look at him)

Mokuba: of course I am now that every one is ready to have a true ta---OOOOOWWWW (mokuba was cut off again by something that hit him at the head ) WHAT THE----

Crew three: sorry direck Im gonna place it here( the crew said holding a very big stone post that was used for the temple....and by hearing and seeing it Mokuba smiled a smile that reached his ears)

Mokuba: no problem ooofffff (another one hit him) ouch that hurt (mokuba look at a man holding another stone post) well guess that I'll forgive them oooooffff( another post hit him) owwwwww-----oucchhhh-------ooooofffff-----aaarrggghhh(mokuba was continued to be hit by big things either stone post a big table a wall and any other stupid things)

Mokuba: OKAY THATS IT I HAVE ENOUGH EVERY BODY STOP!!!!!(he snap gaining everyones attention but in just a minute everything went back to normal) WHAT THE----oooffff

Mokuba: I SAID STO(mumbles mumbles mumbles) (everyone couldnt figure out what he was saying for Seto and Joey put toilet tissues to Mokuba's mouth)

Anzu: YAMI!!!! YAMI!!!!!( Anzu ran to YAmi's dressing room and was about to open the door when it was harshly opened by Yami then Yugi came out then YAmi shut the door revealing a flat Anzu sticking on the front door

Yugi: Anzu what are you doing there(he ask when an idea pop into him) I know You want to be a sticker to Yamis dressing room well thats nice

Yami: you fit well there( then they walk away leaving a anzu mumbling who-knows-what)

Marik: 1+2=3, 3+1=4, 5+1=6 , 6+1= uhhhhhh (marik think of the answer then he think of someone) BAKURA!!!!!! (he shout to Bakura who is just sleeping on the floor )

Baukra: WTF Marik you killin me !!!!!!!

Marik: uhhhh???? no I need your help .....

Bakura: will I get something good by helping you??(he ask to a Marik who is trying to copy Yugis puppy dog eyes but unfortunetly FAILED)

Marik: of course Ill give you three LOLLIPOPS ( upon hearing lollipops he immedietly stand up)

BAkura: what is it !?!

Marik can you tell me the answer to 6+1 (Bakura's lively face became a frown)

Bakura: WHAT A LOUSY QUESTION OF COURSE THE ANSWER IS 10

Marik: (marik counts on his hands) Youre right Kura your such a genius

Bakura: of course I am

Anzu: YAMI!!! IM BACKI!!!! ooofff(but before she could hug him she was send flying her................destination MT. EVEREST )oooowwww(on the taping room everyone was jawdrop with saliva flowing down their mouths with the action and then a super massive big plasma TV pop up from nowhere then it change its chanel into news report)

News caster: HAIL TO JAPAN!!!!!!! Another world record was set when a flying girl landed on the top of the Mt. EVEREST (upon hearing everyone look at YAmi)

Yami: what???(then they start cheering then a spanish song was played then Seto and Joey joined arms together singing off tune

Seto and Joey : (singing in Are You sleeping brother john) ANZU'S FLYING ANZU's FLYING WHAT THE h-- WHAT THE H-- SHE WAS HIT BY YAMI SHE WAS HIT BY YAMI BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH (as the two finished a big round of a plause was heard with shouting and confetti throwing everywhere)

Seto and Joey: thank you thank you we LOVE YOU FANS!!!!(then they wave)

(meanwhile)

Mokuba: (sobbing) when will I have a real taping (sobs)............then BAkura give him a big towel then he sneeze on it(yuck)

Yami: Yugi now that Anzu was gone are we super duper mega fantastic extravagantic elegantic super official(yami ask with a glitter in the eyes)

Yugi: YES YES YES YES YES YES YES and YYYYYEEEESSSSS ( after Yugi's answer Yami grab him and kiss him)

Everybody: AAAAAWWWWWWWW

(on the other side)

MArik: hey Kura answer this one 10+2=

Bakura: 20 of course(sighs) I thought your the genius here

Marik: I thought so(MArik starts counting again)

Anzu: where--grrrr--- I---grrrrr----am----grrrrr----(then there was an avalanche resulting for her to roll and end up a SNOWANZU

QUESTION

Will joey and Seto's singing career able to hit the top charts?  
Will YAmi and Yugi stop kissing each other(looks at them) uhhh--ohhh their making hot sessions  
Will Bakura and Marik learn Math??  
Do you want Anzu be super bashed again (my answer YESSS)

* * *

**HAruka: sorry if this is not funny and I made everyone a total Idot I just can't help it........advices is wanted  
Yami: REVIEW ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

** HAruka: Hi.....sorry for not updating got stuck as usual in my pile of assignment cause midterm exams is on 3rd of August so wish me luck......On to the story...WARNING: CHARACTER IDIOTISM AGAIN AND AGAIN AnD MENTION OF LEMONS DONT KNOW WHY I WRITE THAT????  


* * *

AFTER seven days or a week and still it means today  
** Mokuba: (sitting on his chair with hot boiling ice cream on his cup) wow this day is nice

BAkura: Mokie you fine??

Mokuba: yes I am why?

Bakura: your kinda drinking a boiling ice cream

Mokuba: huh??(looks at his ice cream ) AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! WHAT THE F--- HAPPENED TO MY ICE CREAM.........(changes mood) my ice cream-sniff- is--sniff--melted---snifff

Bakura: awww Mokuba dont cry you look like a girl when your crying

Mokuba: But im a girl--Sniffs--

BAkura: what???? youre a what???( mokuba spoke again)

Mokuba: NOthing( then he walk leaving the other)

Bakura: I think he had a period this month....( he then heard someone)

Anzu: hmmmm I wonder where Yami is (she heard something on a room with a little window......she got her eyes five times wider than normal on what she's hearing )

Yami: ohhh my Yugi

Yugi: ahhhh Yami

Yami: You just dont know how good it feels

Yugi: You dont have any Idea how it feels for me YAmi

Yami: do it another round

Yugi: sure (but before they start talking again the door burst open)

Anzu: YAMI NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!( her scream wake the whole people at the scene ) STOP WHAT YOUR DOING ITS ENOUGH YOURE HURTING ME( Yami and Yugi look at each other with confused face)

Yami: what are you talking about Anzu?

Anzu: THAT THING YOURE DOING YOU TWO ARE HAVING S--(YAmi and Yugi look at each other again before laughing)

Yugi: me and YAmi no we were just practicing for a audition for a play

Anzu: Audition for a play???

Yami: yeah

Anzu: so your not having you-know-what

Yami: no

Yugi: uhhh YAmi

Yami: YES HONEY MY LOVE SO SWEET?!?(he ask with glittering eyes)

Yugi: do you think its a good Idea if we do the You-know-what I knda miss it (yugi said blushing)

Yami: that would be AAAAWWWEEESSSSOOOMMMME(YAmi slam the door shut hitting Anzu full body when he face the audience they began laughing)

Anzu: what ?!?

MAlik: You--haha---you--have ---the shape of the door----HAHAHHAH(she look at her body in a mirror wich pop up from nowhere...she was super shock when she sees that every detail on the door is with her)

ON THE OTHER SIDE

BAkura: this is serious Marik we have to solve it

Marik: I know I know now whats next

Bakura: the answer would be uhhhh-----(he was cut off by mokuba)

Mokuba: what are you two doing??? and where is Yami and Yugi????

Marik: Yami and Yugi is in hot oven toaster volcano make out session so dont bother them if you love your life or you dont want to feel Yami's outburst (Mokuba nods in agreement because no one want to see Yami going pathetic again cause an ANGRY YAMI IS A VERY SCARY )

Mokuba: so what ae you two doing???

Bakura: we were trying to solve the most difficult question ever.....(bakura said in a low voice)

Mokuba: so what is it??( he asked curious)

Marik: we were solving the answer to 5x5!!!!!

Mokuba: wow thats hard........have you figure out 1x2???

Marik and Bakura: NOpe

Mokuba: this will be tough(starts countin fingers)

AFTER YOU-KNOW-WHAT

Yami: (stretches arms) this feels good

Yugi: Yeah same here that was freaking awesome

Anzu: YAMI YAMI!!!! IS THERE A LINE FOR A SECOND BATCH????

Yami: second batch for what????

Anzu: second batch on having s--- with you

Yami: NO----WTF (Anzu is flying again but Yami didnt do its--its SUPER YUGI)

Yugi: (wears a wonder woman costume) NO ONE DARES TOUCH WHAT IS MINE HAHAHHAHA!!!!!!

Seto and joey: wow Yugi where did you get those thing???

Yugi: I just wish it

Seto and Joey: really okay lets do it barbie Seto

Joey: Okay barbie Joey

Seto and Joey: we wish to be dressed in barbie clothes (they chant that for thirty times then light enveloped them then when it fades both of them were in Barbie dress) (old mcDonald song [A/N not much familiar with the song so tell if it dont fits hehe]) Me AND JOEY wears a dress EYA EYA YO WONDERYUGI TELLS US HOW (Yugi wave hands) EYA EYA YO with a ribbon here and a heeled shoes there polka dots here and every where Me and Joey wears a dress EYA EYA YO......(applauses was heard with screams) THANK YOU FANS THANK YOU!!!(bows)

THUD!!!( a big thud was heard and saw that Anzu landed on the flor causing for the floor to have a hole with her body figure

Floor director: Ohhh Anzu that is expensive you have to pay 100000 dollars(anzu mumbling something)

Crew: sir repair service here (a big truck entered the set but when Anzu standon her feet she was being rolled by the truck and when it stops it moved backward again)

Anzu: ooooffff ( she was now thin as a floor mat)

Yami: is that anzu floor mat?? It looks Exactly like her???

Ryou: where is she??

Honda: we-hic-dont Know-and-hic-we dont care-hic

Crew 1: do you think hes drunk

Crew2 : think so

Crew3 : should we throw the floor mat(then they lifted the anzu floormat)

Anzu ; *mumbles**mumbles*

Crew 3: did you hear something?

Crew 2: No (then he throw her to a trash bin)

Anzu: ooffff......not again......

ON THE THREE NERDS

MArik: its so freaking hard

bakura: I know I know what shall we do

Mokuba: sush Im counting 26---28----31----35----59-----whats next to 59???

Bakura: 72 moron

mokuba: ohhhhh....yeah right

QUESTION PART TWO

1. did you like wonderYugi????(me yesss)  
Joey and Seto get their tunes right????  
3. what is your reaction on YAmi and Yugi's conversation??  
you want another Anzu bashing which is much worse???(me YESSSS)  
5. will Bakura, MArik, and Mokuba ever learn the answer to those question(im the writer so NO.......awwwww........Im so MEAN)

* * *

**Haruka: so end here youll gonna meet questions at the end always and sorry if not too much funny and the mention-lemon-stuff cause I dont really know why it pop up to my mind LOL..........so reviews are wanted and maybe gonna update on sunday then have to review so maybe after sunday I cant update until midterm ends hope you understand LOve YOU the Two of You Youre AweSome^_^ **


	5. Chapter 5

haruka: giddyyup....okay I havent updated for about a month? yeah yeah cause Im busy with loads of assignment and now working on my written report...hmmm kinda busy LOL...I'll stop my wubly bubly talking on to the fic

WARNING: NO FLUFF,(im not in the mood CHARACTER IDIOTISM, Anzu bashing

Yugi: she doesnt own Yugioh...

* * *

**AFTER A MONTH THAT STILL MEANS TODAY**

Yami: hmmmm...where are the peoples here???(looks at the dark room) Hello---hello---hello--ello---llo--lo-o (he only heard his echo and then the lights went up)..

Bakura: (bakura was wearing his usual out fit in yugioh the one with the trench coat and was wearing a paper mask of himself) Hi Yami I am Yugi's kidnapper and you have to pay me tons and tons and tons and tons and tons and tons and tons (Yami was already reading a news paper with a coffee in his hands) and tons and tons...

Marik: okay Bakura its enough

Bakura: and tons and tons and tons (he continued his rambling that he did'nt notice Marik was holding a pan) and tons and--offf---

Referee: 5--4--3---3--2--1 Marik wins Bakura in a knock out using his super frying pan (applauds and cheer was heard)

Marik: thank you....I want to thank my family my friend my Yugioh family and Stupid Bakura for letting me knock him off and I---oooff---- (mokuba smack him)

Mokuba: uhh yami we kidnapped Yugi and you have to pay a ransom money of ten dollars (someone shouts at the back) uhh--ohh sorry I mean 10 million dollars...Did I got that right??(he ask to no one)

Yami: ( goes hyperventilated) WHAT YOU KIDNAPPED HIM??? (mokuba nodds) should I be afraid?? ( Mokuba nodds ) Okay.....OHHH MY GOD WHERE IS HE WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM ( Marik sit up lazily)

Marik: uhh we planed that if you wont pay we'll gonna make Yugi eat a truck loaded with hersheys chocolate and kisses

Joey and Seto: can't you kidnapp us also and Mommy pegasus wont pay so we should eat that chocolate????(they ask in chorus with star shaped eyes)

Marik: no too much chocolate is bad you will loose your teeth just like the man over there ( a man smiles showing his only three teeths a/n: ewww) he eats too much and the tooth fairy got mad at him then smack all his teeth leaving only three (Seto and Joey are so afraid like dogs)

Seto: MOMMY (Pegasus showed with two human size bottle of milk)

Pegasus: here sweeties( the two suck it greedily )

Yami: hello...Im still part of the cast right Haruka??

Me : uhhhh yeahhh....

Yami: kay so where is my honey my love so sweet

Anzu: IM HEERREE YYYAAMMII OO000ooofff (anzu camu rushing and was about to hug him when a big horse kick her out ) cant I just Hug Yami???

Everyone: NO!!!!!

Anzu: awww......ewww ( a pigeon dirt landed on her head )

Yami: OKAY WHERE IS YUGI!!!! ( yami was strungling everyone he crosses then throws them resulting that everyone was glued everywhere forming a millenium puzzle on the wall...he only stop when he saw Yugi tied up in a chair in the middle of chocolates )YUGGIIII

Yugi: *mumbles* *mumbles* *mumbles*

Yami: (running towards Yugi) I missed you ( he untied him but Yugi eagerly run pass ny him to eat a dozen of chocs in onetime) ohhh nooo----

Marik, Mokuba, Bakura: uhhh pahroah do you know the answer for 1x2??(the trio asked looking innocently)

Yami: (glares at them )

Mokuba: Ohhh--

Bakura: My--

Marik: chicken soup we are gonna be a toasted bread

Yami: (starts aiming fireballs at them hitting them full body and in a minute they are like toasted human breads then a big chicken soup was brought ny Anzu)

Seto and Joey: 1, 2 they kidnapped yugi 3,4 anzu's flyin 5, 6 pigeons dirt 7, 8 they meet again( pointing to a hyperactive yugi and a tickled tortured yami) 9,10 they are toasted (pointing at the three toasted breads)( after it as usual aplause was heard)

QUESTION: 1: did I hit the tunes right??  
2: uhhh what do you think of the trio,,,I mean the toasted (im sooo mean)  
3: this is not a question part two of this will be posted sooner

* * *

Haruka: not so funny yeah yeah part two will be so hope you enjoy and see you soon RxR ^_^ v Kinns 


	6. Chapter 6

Haruka: back again haha......wooossshhhh.....just inspired to write again.... now on to the fic Yami!!

Yami: NO!! I DONT WANT

Haruka: (glares at him)

Yami: fine She doesnt own anything...

* * *

** TODAY!!!!**

Mokuba: awwww...my head aches what happened last update???

Bakura: (stares at him dumbstruck)..you dont remember???(mokuba nodds)...gods Mokie you got a bad case of memory lost.....are you thousands of age...OOWWW (mokuba hits him with a life size frying pan sponsored by Marik) hey that hurts

Mokuba: I know and you will get more

Bakura: okay okay I'll show you...( pulls out a remote and tap the replay button then everything from the previous chapter) Yu---we---should--WHAT----oh---mom---im----awww----nooooo-----ohhh---my----chicken-----1----toast--- STOP!!!!!! ( everyone stares at him )STOP IT GIVES ME HEADACHES EVERYTHING IS WHIRLING!!!!! ( he's eyes are now spinning then he fainted)

Bakura: ehhh????

Marik: awww...he just look like sleeping

Everyone: NOOOO......MOKUBA WHY DO YOU HAVE YO LEAVE IN SUCH A YOUNG AGE????WHY????WHY????(mokuba suddenly sits up)

Mokuba: what??why are you crying???( every one looks at him horrified)

Yami: ohhh nooo mokie's ghost (kneels down and praise him egyptian style)---Ghost of mokie please dont harm us( everyone followed him)

Everyone: (praising him with hypnotized eye) ohhhh ghost of the smidget director Mokuba spare us.....

Mokuba: (stares at them with evil grin) okay i'll spare you if you do whatever I like(evryone nods)

Mokuba: okay bring me the whole domino mall (every one runs excpet baku.,,marik,,yugi,,yami,,malik,,and ryou)

Yugi: you know he is a unrest soul

Yami: what will we do??

Malik: put him to rest

bakura and marik: (evil grinns)

Yami and ryou: whats the plan (then they talk---after a few minutes)

Yami: heyyy ghost of mokie (yami called him seductively mokuba's eyes grew larger than normal)

Mokuba: yesss

Yami: come with me( mokuba nods like a dog)

Bakura: they are coming (looks at his back and sees every one) where did you all come from--( they look at him innocently) gahhhh

Yami; here follow me (mokuba follows like a mad dog but when yami opens the door a coffin was found but----) YAAAAMMMMIIIII------WWWOOOOAAAAAHHHh ( anzu came rushing and landed on the coffin and it automatically closed)

Anzu: help!!!! ohhh not again

joey and seto : bye anzu see you in heaven: (so instead of Mokuba anzu is the one who is in rest)

Feedback:

so mean (am i not) dont worry anzu is not dead

song for today cause im playing gaia when im writting this

bout yugi and yami are nice LOL

* * *

Haruka:I burried anzu.......

Yami: yeah its fine to me

Yugi: me too but thats mean

haruka: yeah I know but its needed....Rxr what do you think see yah ^_^ v


	7. Chapter 7

Haruka: hI there....back in writting again cause I just finished my home work......so on to the fic.......Yami disclaimer (pointing a chocolate to Yugi)

Yami: She doesnt own Yugioh... and any other site that you will encounter......now will you please put that chocolate out of Yugi's face....(me rolls eyes)

* * *

ITS NOW OR NEVER!!!!!

Mokuba: Good morning everyone!!! (Mokuba chirped)....Hey where is Everybody??? woaahhhh ( he was runned over by Yami's Fangirl, Fansclub, Facebook club, Friendster group, multiply, blogs, and MOSt OF ALL fanfiction authors who love him (a/n I dont own that either just tell me if your one of them) what is going on???

Bakura: Its your fault you made him wear his tunic again ( pointing to Yami who is strugling from her fans

Yami: WILL YOU WAIT OUTSIDE WE HAVE A TAPING YOU KNOW......Haruka I need a help here

ME: why??

Yami: would you be kind enough to get them off me

me: give me a good reason

Yami: I--uhhh your cute You know

me: I know

Yami: because Yugi will get mad If he sees all of them????

Me: I'll think about it (evil smirk)

yami: HARUKA!!!!!

Me: fine I made up my mind (typing was heard then they are gone) Happy???(evil smirk with evil chuckle)

Marik: some times Im scared of her( looks everywhere)

Yami: you should be she's the authoress

Bakura; yeah yeah....I dont like this out fit(pointing at the thief robe he wears)....Its cccooollllddd......( sound of chuckles was heard then they saw Yugi, joey, ryou, Malik and Seto playing something )

Bakura: what cah doin???( he said lazily)

Joey: none of your bussiness

Bakura: yeah yeah....WHAT-----( he was shocked when he saw Joey and Seto in a heavy make-up that makes them look like a witch doll) what happened to you are you raped

Seto: No not are you???

Yami: cut it out Kura

Marik: yeah hey why not put one your self ( then he laugh)

Yami: Weevil (Yami shouts)

Weevil: Yes ohhh my mighty-sexy-goergeous-handsome-hot-but smidget Pharoah

yami: YOu wanna DIE???( yami said glaring at him)

Weevil: (gulps) You need something sire

yami: give me a softdrink

Weevil: Coke or Pepsi?

Yami: uhhh COke

Weevil: light or diet?

Yami: diet?

Weevil: bottled or can?

Yami: can..

Weevil: cold or freezing??

Yami: (annoyed look on him ) cold

Weevil: with straw or not??

Yami: If you dont stop asking and you wont get my drink im gonna hit you!!! (he said glaring at weevil)

Weevil: hitting with what uhh your belt or a broom?

Yami: Get out of my sight!! (he snapped)

Weevil: NOw or later? Yami: (holding fire on bis hands)

weevil: okay Now (yami threw the fire but weevil avoid it )

Anzu: YAAA-----oooofff (Anzu was hitted instead) I dont even started my line yet......

Bakura: really lets try again Yami prepare another ball of fire make it ten times larger and----

Anzu: no its fine dont bother honey you'll just get tired so Im leaving BRB

Everyone: DONT BOTHER!!!!!! (every one looks when Yugi and the others chirped )

Yugi: finally!!

ryou: awesome

Malik: great

joey: Yay

Seto: stupid thing ( they look at him) MOMMY

Pegasus: honey here ( handed him a bottled milk in blue eyes white dragon shape )

Yugi: YAamii

Yami: yes my love my-life-my everything-my bear-my angel you need something ( a/n: thats corny??)

Yugi: i want a life size dark magician stuff toy (sound of grumbling was heard)

Delivery man: DELIVERY WHO ORDERED A DARK MAGICIAN STUFF TOY?? ( Yugi's eyes was 20x larger than normal)

Yugi: ME!!!! ( the man give it to him but Mokuba grab it )

Mokuba: I want it

Yugi: give it back

Mokuba: NO----aaaagggghhhh ( MOkuba was stomped by a Super angry YUgi)

Crew one: Rule no.1 when Yugi have something he likes never took it away from him or else----you know the rest (then he fall into a hole )

Joey: look Im a fairy (pointing to his honey color fairy dress and a wand with a star)

Seto: me tooo (he said in his blue fairy dress with wings and a wand with a star but had long furrs

Joey: lets try our powers ( he aimed the wand to Bakura then fired it but before it hits him knife fell and he picks it so in short he duck it and hit anzu)

Anzu: YAAAAM-----not again (he shrunk into smaller size a size of an ant) Hey bring me back why do i have to be the one punished

Bakura: what did you say??

Anzu; wittik takk chickk chicckkk waattt icckkk

Bakura: I cant understand her voice is so punny I want to SMASH HER!!!

Joey : it will last in thirty minutes

Marik: hey kura look at this (bakura looks at him) whats the answer??

Bakura: maybe the answer is 15???

Mokuba: whats that??? 10+3-2+1x1/2?? waht is your answer 15??? stupid the answer is 19

Bakura: its 15

Mokuba:19

bakura:15

Yami: stop will you just believe in the heart of the super calculator???

Joey: the calculator has a heart??

Malik: maybe???? (shriek was heard)

Marik: owwww man anzu was smashed by a wheel I should have done it!!!! ( he said sounding like he lose everthing he has) WHY WHY WHY????

Bakura: dont worry we can smash her when she comes back

Yugi: Yami...anzu is gone... (he said smirking)

Yami: lets go.....(then they ran off)

Joey: hey fairy Seto while anzu is gone lets try our powers to everyone!!!( he said Evryone stares at them dumbfounded)

Everyone: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!! (everyone screamed while running while Seto and joey sway their wands making some one a frog or anything)

Feedback: weecil needs a job so I put him as an extra..LOL if you dont mind read my note below thanks then tell me what you think

* * *

Haruka: here I just find it amusing to watch YOUTUbE and watch the YUgioh sound track and it brings me back memory when I used to watch it on tv back when im a grader till i turned into first year high I just remember two boys fought over A duel card Now im only watching it on Youtube for who knows how many times im really hooked to it but Gx and 5d's ruined it,,,,ooppsss sorry buts its my opinion so Enough now.....gotta end her ee yah next chaptahh ^_^ KINNS 


	8. Chapter 8

Haruka: another one is here!!!!! now PLAYING

WARNING: MAJOR ANZU BASHING!!!!

Yugi: she doesnt own YUGIOH although how much she wished for...

* * *

** TODAY IS NOW!!!**

Yami: hmmmmmm......what a nice day!!!!

Yugi: hey sweettiieee I prepared your breakfast ( yugi said holding a two keyboard size food tray which contains Pancake with apple syrup a juice and a coffee also a loaf with cheeses designed beautifully beside it a choco fudge hotdogs and eggs and then a spaghetti a milk and a tea and a choco chip cookies)

Yami: thats to sweet of you (then he kissed him )

Everyone: AAAAWWWWWWW ( looking at them with shining eyes then Yami glared at them then they gulped)

Marik: uhhmmmm can we have some???( he asked dreamingly)

Yami: NO this is specially made by Yugi and dont you dare to steal it or you will be a roasted chicken (he said angrly) why not let Anzu cook for you???(then he smirked)

Marik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.....................Its disgusting the last time she cook she make the whole set explode I dont know what that girl have but she cant cook even a egg......

Bakura: perhaps I can cook....

Ryou: really Kura I doubt it

Bakura: thats mean you see I have a recipe book ( he lifts a cooking book with yellow light background and every one is staring at it with large eyes while Anzu snuck in and took a choco chip cookie)

Yugi: THATS FOR YAMI!!!!!! (then he kick her and fly leaving a hole which shaped like her)

Anzu: CAAANNNTTT IIII EEEEVVVEEENNN EEEAAATTTT???? ( she said while flying )

Everyone: NO YOU CANT!!!!!!

Anzu: whoooaahhhh ( an airplane was flying towards her and hit her )

Mokuba: whats happening here WHHHAAATTT (he sees Yami in bed wearing Only in boxers with Yugi beside him) what--a--super--mega--smexy--hottie---tanned---exotic--beautiful---gorgeous---body is that???

Joey: I believe it belongs to meeee ( joey said showing his upper body with his ribs showed) BAAANNNGGG (he was hit by a statue size frying pan sponsored again by Marik and was done by Yami)

Yami: In your DREEEAAAMMMSSSS ( then he went back to Yugi)

Mokuba: where did he get that???

Marik: From me....( he said proudly)

mokuba: where did you get it???

Marik: from here (pointing at his pocket)

Bakura: hey MArik I need an Oven!!!! (he shouted)

MArik: coming up (then he pulled an oven from his weird pocket)

Mokuba: uhh do you have a plasma TV there???

Marik: yeah of course here (then he pulled out one)

MEANWHILE

BAkura: Okay first you put a flour in a bowl...( he put a pack of flour in a bowl) then add five eggs...(he put five eggs in the bowl whole with its shell and the chicks chirping) shut up you noisy chicks Im cooking here!!! (he snapped the chicks then quieted) then add six cups of milk (he fill it but only half was pouring into the flour the rest was spilled ) then mix ( he mix it then h add a sugar ) then put it on a stainless container then cook in the oven ( but instead of stainless he used a metal container then he put it on the oven then set it on the highest)

Seto: what are you cooking???

bakura: its Bakura's own version of cake ( he answered ddreamingly)

Seto: fine

bakura: whats up with that fourwalls ( he asked ponting to a fourwalls surrounding something)

Marik: its uhhh Yami and Yugi doing something ( then loud moans was heard) that explains all...

Bakura: yeah right

Mokuba: hey look its a duck ( pointing at the sky)

Bakura: no its a ship (pointing also at the sky)

Marik: no its a landing Anzu.....Ohhhh myyyy SPREAD OUT OR YOU'LL CATCH ANZU VIRUS!!!!!

YAmi: (show his head on the wall) Is she landing already ???( everyone nods) Lets fix it then....(A hole appeared in the floor where Anzu was falling and she went in to it)

Anzu: IIII DONNTTT WWWAAANNNAAA FLYYYYY!!!!!

Everyone: BYE ANZU!!!! ( they wave when she falls but a another hole appeared in the sky which throw out Anzu)

Weevil: Why are you here???

Anzu: I was rejected in heaven

bakura: why not try in hell???

Anzu: Rejected also

BAkura: thats nice

Yami: You want to try on shadow realm???

Anzu: NOOO THANK YOU Ahhh Hehehe-----Bye!!!

YAmI: whats up to her aGGgghhhhhHHH......Yugi you dont haveto bite my Hands

Yugi: sorry Yami I cant help it you got a chocolate there

Yami: well lets get back to work then ( he said seductively)

Yugi: much better (then they are back to their own world)

Everyone: whats that smell ( then a explosion was heard )

Bakura: NNNNNOOOOOO MY CAKE ITS GOOOONNNEEE-----GGGGOOONNEEE----GOOONNEEE----My precious is gone NOOOOO (then he sobs while the chicks on the egg was happily flying)

Seto and Joey: DONT CRY (then they sing london bridge tune) Anzu now was falling down falling down falling down ......then Bakura's cake now was gone....Now his like....smiggel.... My stupid friends ( loud aplauses was heard)

BOTh: thank you thank you (then YAmi and Yugi went out of the walls)

YAmi: can every morning be like that

Yugi: yes but you have to thank the lovely reviewers for kicking Haruka's ass in writting fluff again haha

YAmi: yeah thank you with all of my heart (huggles)

Yugi: Hey where's Anzu???

Marik: Here ( he pulled out Anzu in his pocket)

Yugi: since you eat our cookie Im gonna make you one and give you to COOKIE MONSTER BWUHAHHAHA

Anzu:: NOOOOO (then she became a cookie then cookie monster eat her)

QUESTION:

do you think bout the fluff??? LOL

2. will Bakura ever learn cooking ( uhhh no yeah im mean)

I hit the tunes right???

* * *

Haruka: LOL Thank you yugixyamiyaoilover for kickin my ass on fluff again and thank you messiah Arisato for your lovely review I love you two and for those who read this but not making review thank you for your time in reading it see yah next chappie ^_^ v KINNS 


	9. Chapter 9

HAruka: hi theeerrrrreeee.....me back again bwuahhhahah......so lets see uhhh yeah new chapter coming up ON TO THE FICCY FIC!!!!! YUGI DISCLAIMER WEEEE.....

WARNING: hint of mpreg kay and IDIOTISM AND ANZU BASHING

Yugi: she doesnt own YuGIOh....is all

* * *

BwUWAHHAHHA TODayYy

Yami: good morning guys!!!!

Yugi: Hey sweettiiee (barf)

YAmi: YUGIII NOOOooooo,,,,what happened to you you cant be no you cant be please----pleasee(yami was weeping and hugging him that Yugi cant breath) please Yugi say something---

Yugi: YA-yami---

Yami: yess Yugi (everyone rolls eyes)

Yugi: I--I--Cant--Cant--

YAmi: Hush Yugi dont say that you can do this---Yugi you cant die on me now

Yugi: Ya--YAmi---I cant---

YAmi: dont speak my love the doctors are coming EVERYBODY!!!!SOMEBODY!!!ANYBODY!!!! CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!

Yugi: (holds Yami on the neck then screams) YAMI I CANT BREATH YOUR HOLDING ME TIGHT!!

Yami: ohhhh---sorry (everyone laughing) (yami glares at them and in a second they are statues) much better.....

Yugi: you got medusa eyes

Yami: yeah hehe (he said blushing)

Mokuba: good morning eve--ry--bo--dy-- what happened

Yami: i turned them into statue want to be one ( he asked with a grin)

Mokuba: ohh no I love my dear life just bring them back we need them for the crew

YAmi: Okay (then everybody became people again)

extra1.: my hands

extra2: mY feet

extra 3:my body

extra4: my teeth it fell (everyone looks at him, he look at them innocently ) uhhh---false teeth???hehe (everyone walk to their position)

BAkura: yuck his false teeth is sooooo yellow

Yami: for the first time in my whole life I agree with you

marik: where is seto and joey???

bakura: who cares for that retards??

Mokuba: dont call them that you are one of them arent yahhh??? (he ask mischievously)

Bakura: (holds a HHUUUGGGEEE rubber mallet and hit Mokuba which turns him into a chibi) bwuhahahah you are a smidget time three hahahaha

Ryou: what happened to mokuba (thinks of a way then a idea hit him as the same time a light bulb showed in the side of his head he pick mokuba by the hair and grab his foot then pulls him until he's back to normal)

Mokuba: ohhh thanks Ryou

Ryou: no problem (then walk off laughing )

Mokuba: BAkura youre----why are you laughing ( marik pull a full lenght mirror on his pocket and put it infront of mokuba) AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH ( he saw his reflection the part on ryou holds his hair is missing in short he's bald)my hair

Seto and Joey: hey everyone look at what we found (they show a remote control)

Bakura: a remote control??

Seto: yeah

Marik: lets try it press the replay button

Joey: (presses a button then time goes back then they are a size of a four year old also their voice) cool

BAkura: bring us back now!!!

Joey: HOw???

Seto: press the forward button

Joey: (presses the forward button twice then time went on and on and on and on till everyone ae old with long hairs and beards with bakura's hair color)

YAmi: Bring us back now or (he pointed to marik but--) OOOowwwwwww I have an artritis (joey presses the a button now they are back)

Seto: its cool lets try another ( puts a cd playing swan lake song then press dance) Dance now ballerinas (presses another button now they are wearing a ballet dress then all of them are dancing tip toes and jumping swiftly)

MArik: I promise you if I get a hand onthat stupid remote Ill smash it

Everyone: ITS YOUR FAULT

Anzu: did I hear music Ill dance ohhhh yami your cute in that dress (she came running and jump she junp to high)

Seto: im bored lets pause it (presses pause button then everyone paused with Anzu hanging in air)

Anzu: Cant I even DAnce??

Everyone: NOOO NEVER!!!!

Seto And Joey: maybe you will look better if you are a fly (presses a button then she became a fly then sponsored by me since marik cant a fly swatter was following Anzu and hitting her)

Anzu: owwwww--awww---gaaahhhh----ouch

Joey: (presses play button then everyone was back into dancing now with a 80's song match with an 80's dress and hair ) succkkkssss

Seto: lets try this (presses a button then they are now making breakdances) ( mokuba with his bald hair is making a headspin)

Mokuba: MY HEAD IS BURNING!!!

Joey: really then lets see this ( presses another one now they are into ballroom every one was dress with a dress and with 12 inches heels so they are soooo tall and dancing and the swatter is still hitting Anzu)

Mokuba: Fiiiiinnnnaaalllyyyy iiiiimmmmm taaaalllll......

YAmi: bring us back to normal NOW!!!

SEto and JoeY: (afraid) okay (presses a button but not working) uhh--ohh i think battery is out (then they run)

Narator: so they are stuck in balroom dancing with their heels incresing 5 inches every hour

* * *

Haruka: hehehe IM sooooo mean Hahahah

Yami: you stuck us with heels...

Yugi: at least we are tall

HAruka: so see yah next chapter RxR!!!! ^_^ v KINNs 


	10. Chapter 10

Haruka: heeeeyyyyyy......I just wanna say sorry for not updating this fic for weeks im so sorry.......

Yami: they wont forgive you girl

Haruka: yeah keep telling me that then I swear that you and Yugi will be sleeping in two different rooms and I meant it

Yami: (gulps) I know that the readers understands you.....your a busy person right

Haruka: okay then much better

WARNINGS: MPREG is on the way and super cursing words are to be said by (looks at a paper.....raises one eye)..errr whoever...yeah yeah *my my...almost character was goin to say bad words....hey did I said that loud...well never mind* and ANZU BASHING YAAAYYYYYYY

* * *

The day Anzu lives still......

Bakura: morning yahhh folks

Marik: morning too Kura

Mokuba: where is everyone (scanning the whole surrounding via a 360 degree rotating head)

Bakura: wooow Mokuba you are a certified alien

Mokuba: I am!!!!! yaaayyyyyyy.....>(began chanting) I am an ALien I am an Alien

Marik: hes a crazy alien

BAkura: yeah I know(looks at the door) and here is another certified retard (anzu burst into the door which happens to have a banana peel so she slip)

Anzu: wooaaahhhh.........(bangs her head on the floor) now I cant even enter a door properly

Yami: yeah...you cannot do normal things Anzu as long as your in Ana's fic

Haruka: heyyy thats my name........

Yami: I know....heyyy Yugi's here (looks at the door.....people started to lay a red carpet on the floor and confetti was thrown when Yugi step)

Yugi: OHHh hi YAmi I totally missed you (huggles YAmi)

Yami: I missed you too hun (yugi throw up....Yami goes hysterics) Noooooooo Yuggggiiiii not again what happened to you are you sick...dont worry Ill hire the best doctor

Marik: YAmi you know your over reacting

Yami: Me over reacting Yugi is sick (yami turns drama king...people now crying......Marik punches yami in the head) SUPER MEGA OUCH...whats that for

Marik:Yugi is pregnant fool......Gosh Am i the only super friggin genius here

Yami: Yugi is that true (hyugi nods) yaaayyyyyyyyy

yugi: uhmmm YAmi I wanna eat something

YAmi: yeah what do you want

Yugi: i want a--------a------a-----(thinks for 1 hour) bingo!!!!!!

YAmi: what is it

yugI: I wnat a vanilla ice cream with ketchup mustard peanuts and mushroom with sprinkles (a/n: kids dont try that at home it taste bad really)

bakura: what Yugi,.....are you nuts that taste like sh-t

Yugi: YAmiiiiiii (points to Bakura)

Yami: bakura get what Yugi wants or you'll eat a s--t

Bakura: fine (stomps off)

Yugi: another thing Yam

Yami: sure

Yugi: I want a seedless Mango

Marik: (dumbfounded) you now midgety-y your scary when pregy

Yami: why dont you get what my Yugi want or youll be a toasted flesh in a chicken noodle soup.......(marik gulps and ran to the exit)

Yugi: Another thing YAmi

Yami: what...my dear

Yugi: I want Anzu to boil an egg on a volcano

Anzu: what why me?????? (falls anime style)

Yugi: because........nothing (Yami kick anzu which send her flying destination on the crater of Mayon volcano)

Anzu: why do i have to suffer..........does anyone love me (sounds of crickets was heard) ok no one loves me (gets an ostritch egg and put it onto the lava but the egg was too heavy so she went with the egg....both are boiled)

Bakura came with a basin of ice cream with ketchup and mustard with mushroom and peanuts and sprinkles

Marik was holding a mango with leaves with a grizzly bear behind him..

anzu came also in lava color with an ostritch egg..................

Yugi: (eating something) ohhhh hi.......ohhh you did bring them but I dont want that anymore......I'm eating a human sized grape see (hold out a grape)

everyone fall anime style....BAkura Marik want to strangle Yugi but Yami is guarding him so they went on a basketball war in which Yugi is the cheerleader.......people are cheering for Yami.........last two minute...(basketball song played)

Seto and Joey: GO--GO-GO---go go go yami go weeeeeeeee

last one second yami made a slow motion dunk.....and Yami win in 1000 score bakura and marik ZERO....people cheered

and that ends the story...

QUOTE

1. is it funny????

* * *

Haruka: what do you think lol???? reviews..............heheheh........you see im a crappy girl with a crappy brain with a crappy fic with a crappy two inhabitants inside mah head

Yami and Yugi: waves hands........lol......dont mind her...she is just excited with their school movie....lol...just review and that will do we love you Ana

Haruka: love you too.....Review???? 


	11. Chapter 11

Haruka; hiiiiii!!!!!! am back to writing again since we just finished our first sem,,,so here is a back to writing fic for me!!!! weeee.......

Yami and Yugi: WELCOME BACK!!

Haruka: thank you so please do the disclaimer.

Yami: okay that girl doesnt own anything. but her facebook account....(me pouts)

* * *

** ITS YUGI's LABOR DAY TODAY!!!!!!**

Bakura: oaky we are back to our crappy taping!!!!! Im seeing myself on tv again, so that means im a actor again and I will be nominated in Oscars, 29th century fox will hire me, or maybe the Paramont pictures,,,or I will have my own Yugioh and im the leading man............hahahahhaha (bakura continued to laugh that his saliva was spurting out)

Mokuba: hey Bakura stop blabbering its raining saliva,,,,,(bakura seems not to hear MOkuba and everyone has their umbrella) BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (mokuba shouted,)

Bakura: what!!!! you trying to destroy my pretty eardrums!!!! ( he snapped )

Mokuba: and what are you trying to do drown us with you're saliva..!!!!!

Bakura: how dare you midget director!!!

Mokuba: and how dare you stupid tomb robber

Yami: do you two know the proverb?? (yami asked while feeding a swollen tummied Yugi with a white forest cake (A/n: I love both black and white forest cake LOL)

Mokuba and BAkura: What do you mean??(they both said in chorus then looked at each other)

Yugi: the more you hate the more you love (A/n: this is a line we use when two of our friends are arguing)

Bakura: YUCCCCKKKKKK!!!! id rather be in the deepest depth of whatever in the shadow realm than to be with Mokuba

Mokuba: same to you, never in my beautiful dreams, you will be the most scariest ghastly nightmare I will have.....

Anzu: does that mean that you love me more YAmi dear and also all of you because you hate me all!!!! ( Anzu asked in glittering eyes)

Yami: you are a different case Anzu,,,,,,,,,,you are just so desperate.....go find a polar bare or a grizzly bear to love you and I know they will love you back......(he said and everyone nodded in agreement..)

Anzu: okay!!!!!! (then she walked out of the door then a polar bear and grizzly bear came into view....) WOOOOAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!

MArik: may she have a very enjoyable bear hug...(he said and looked when he heard a scream)

Yami: YYYYUUUGGGIIII!!!!! what happened to you please speak to me!!!! (yami cried hysterricaly and hug Yugi as if he was really dying)

Yugi: Y-Y-ami,,,,I-I cant---I cant---(he tried to speak but Yami is choking him with a tight hug)

Yami: no Yugi honey you will make it......dont say bad words please!!!!!( he still cried)

Yugi: Yami I cant------

Yami: NOO!!!! dont say that word dont say it

Yugi: Yami please----I cant---

Yami: NOOOO!!!!! I dont know what will happen if that bay and you are going to AHHHHHHHHhHHH!!!! (he glared to Bakura and MArik) whats that for!!!

bakura: you are trying to kill him ( he said and Yami looked at him dumb founded then he starts to cry)

Yami: I will never try to kill my love of my life,,,,,my heart,,,,my lungs,,,,,my stomach,,,,,my kidney,,,,my eyes,,,,my ears,,,my nose,,,,my toes my------( he was cut off by joey and seto's singing)

Joey and Seto: my toes,,,my knees.,,,,my shoulder,,,,my head,,,,my toes,,,,my knees,,,my sholuder my head,,,(they continued singinh with that only lyrics and evryones ear was now bleeding...)

Yugi: uhhhmmmmm Yami???

YAmi: ( Yami runned to Yugi slow motion then a sudden track field showed up and Yugi is on the end line...) IIIIIIIIIIIII-----MMMMMMMM------CCCCOOOOOMMMMIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!!!! ( he shouted in slow motion )

Marik: hey HAruka will you stop that slow motion thing???

Me: why isnt it cute???

Marik: no its not cute its totally digusting.....

me: awwwwwww........you'll pay for that......( typing was heard then Yami runned in a fast pace....)

YAmi: yugiwhathappenedtoyoudoyouneedanythingtellmewhatswrongareyouhurttellme (yami said in a fast pace also)

Mokuba: will you put him back to normal???

Me: (glared) you also will going to pay...

REWIND:

Yami:Yugi what happened to you??? do you need anything?? tell me whats wronh??? are you hurt??? tell me...

yUGI: MY WATER JUST BROKE??? (Yami look at him patheticaly)

Yami: HUH???

Yugi: my water just broke

Mokuba: hUH???

Yugi: my water just broke

bakura: HUH???

Yugi My water just broke

Marik: huh???

Yugi: MY--- WATER----JuST---BROKE----

Anzu H-----

YUgi: say something Anzu and you will be the first one in the hospital ( earth was shaking and volcanoes started to erupt)

Anzu: I havent started a line yet

EVERYONE: WE DONT CARE!!!!

Anzu: awwwwww......( her eyes grew a thousand times when she saw the two bears)

PBear" MY fooodddd ROOOAAARRR

GBear: MY FOOODDD RRROOOAAARRRR (then the three run and smashed a wall in the process

Yami: uhhh honey my love so sweet what do you mean??

Yugi: I mean I  
Baby: mommy is correct dad so hurry and get us to the hospital I dont want to be born here..

Yami: okay (looks at Yugi and whispered something to BAkura) Hey did my baby in Yugi's womb just talked???

Bakura: I think so....( then a tourist bus came into view and everyone bored the vehicle) (on the way to the hospital they dodge a hundred of meteors,,, make the bus jumped in cracked way and make the bus swim in lava ocean)

Yami: uhhmmm Yugi I think you should stop the total destruction of earth....

Yugi: huh??? ohhh yeahhhh sorry I forgot i didnt notice....hehe

( then a building sized glue appeared and glued the cracks of earth then a huge elevator appeared then the people who fell on the cracks of earth comes out with a shopping bags,,,,then a very big beach umbrella showed and shielded the earth)

YUGi: okay well done,,,,,shuss baby we are near the hospital....

Baby: okay mommy I'll wait

Yami: okay our baby is talking isnt she a genius???? ( yami asked with glistening eyes)

Marik: no thats a monster where have you found a baby tlaking....hey I think I know how to test if she is a genius

BAkura: and that would be....(marik went to Yugi and looked at his tummy)

Marik: okay baby if you are really a genius what is 5+5???

Bay: ten silly (everyone gasped )

Marik: this cant be according to the super genius calculator 5+5 is ten.....NO NO NO another one what is the square root of 12,960,000

Baby: (sighs) 3600 (everyone gasped)

Marik: how how how how how how how (he only stopped when Bakura gagged him with his sock)

IN THE HOSPITAL

nurse: PUSHHH!!!!

Everyone: PULL!!!!!

Nurse: PUSH!!!!

Everyone: PULL!!!

Nurse: (glared at them) PUSH!!!!!

Everyone: PULL!!!

nurse: ( tied them and throw at the window)

Everyone: FLYYYYYY!!!!

Nurse: PUSHH!!!! (yugi pushes the baby out while grasping Yami in the hair so hard)

Yugi: AHHHHHH!!!

YAmi: AWWWWWWWW

Everyone: FLYYYYYY!!!!

Nurse: the baby!!! (then a tiny cry was heard)

Yugi: MY baby: isnt she perfect???

Yami: yes she is ( he said while touching his swollen scalp)

Everyone: awwwwwwww!!!!!

Anzu: NOOOOOO!!!! im not a food

pBear: we are not hunting you

Anzu: then why are you following me

Gbear there's a steak on your back we want it

ANzu NOOOOO!!!!

* * *

Haruka: that ends there.....next chappy will be I dont know....pls review.......^^ v KINNS 


End file.
